Tsubaki arrives
by Agatha Little
Summary: Akane gives birth, Suzuka helps the young couple... Chuu/OC


The baby had her hair, in fact she looked exactly like her mother. He held her in his arms, carefully as to not break her. His mate was laying in the bed, watching the two of them silently, ready to jump at the first word. Rinku sat next to the bed with the small fox, Aisu in his lap, both their eyes glued on the newcomer. She was glad that the labor was over and she was grateful to Chuu's friend, Suzuka for helping her out. He was still in their bathroom cleaning himself up, after all he had to look beautiful.

"She has quite a grip, Sheila!" Chuu laughed as the baby wrapped her fingers gently around his index finger.

Akane smiled. Her eyelids slowly slid down, slumber taking her body and mind over. She was exhausted and sleep was the only way to relax a bit. The three boys will just have to keep it together for that time. Hopefully the baby will keep quiet, since she only needed just a brief hour to gain some energy. Though they hadn't even named her, but Chuu will just have to do that.

"Is she asleep?" Suzuka questioned when he came back from the bathroom.

"No wonder!" Chuu whispered. "She must be beat! But this little lady is tired too... look at that yawn."

he kept cuddling and rocking the baby until she calmed down even more. Silently Rinku and Suzuka tip toed out of the room. The baby was placed next to her mother, while Chuu laid down by the two of them. He watched them sleep, his two darlings, the ones who either changed or will change his life. His eyes shifted to his newborn daughter. She already had a small bundle of orange hair. She was so small, innocent and breakable. He'll have to keep her safe no matter what. She was still awake, her eyes searching the now dark room, wondering where she was. That is until they stopped on her father, she found what she was looking for.

"Ya ar' just as beautiful as your mother, darlin'!" he laughed while gently stroking the baby's head.

She truly was a beautiful baby and he was proud to be her father. Now if only she'd be a good girl and sleep for a little while. He wanted to tank Suzuka for the help, without him, Chuu wouldn't have known what to do when the time came. But the baby's eyes didn't close just yet. She kept staring at her parents, eyes wondering from one face to the other. Akane's features were as calm as ever as she slept, Chuu kept his eyes on the baby until her eyes closed just like her mother's. He slowly got off the bed and walked out into the kitchen. Suzuka was making some tea, both for the now sleeping mother ans to themselves.

"Both of them are asleep?" questioned the blonde demon.

"Yea, she finally fell asleep!" Chuu laughed. "I gotta tank ya mate for the help!"

"No problem! It was worth to see such a beautiful demon as her." he smiled. "What are you going to name her?"

"Dunno yet. I'm sure the Sheila has a good name for her..."

Suzuka smiled as he sat down to drink his tea. Chuu followed his actions. Rinku was outside, playing/training; he didn't exactly like to drink tea, nor he had the patience for it. The two demons talked in a lower tone, not wanting to wake up Akane or the baby. Suzuka decided to stay with them and help out for a while; he would leave in a month or so, if everything will be alright. Hours later – it was already dark – Akane woke up to the baby crying. The room was lit up and the child was being held by her father.

"What are you doing dear?" the female asked curiously.

Chuu spun around, clearly he didn't mean to wake her up, but he just couldn't stop the little girl from crying. Akane smiled and reached her arms towards them, silently telling him to hand her their daughter.

"Why is she cryin' so much Sheila?" he asked while sitting down next to her bed.

"She's hungry!" she smiled while breastfeeding her. "After all she didn't eat before, but she did sleep enough."

Chuu watched them silently, a smile present on his face. She was a gorgeous and strong woman. She was the one who took care of him and Rinku for over three years; she kept him straight away from drinking, though he still drinks one or two glasses of sake each day (and of course even more when he fights, but that's another story). Now he'll have to stay even more in line, he can't let his woman be all worn out. She will will have to take care of the baby and he'll take care of Rinku and the both of them.

"What should we name her?" Akane's voice dragged him out of his trance.

"Do ya have any ideas?" he questioned back.

Akane thought for a moment. Her gaze wondered to the blanket's pattern; she always adored those small purple flowers. What were they called again? Ohh, yes...

"Tsubaki!" she smiled. "I've always liked that name."

"Tsubaki, ey?" Chuu laughed. "I like it. It suits her; she's just as sweet as a flower."

The woman nodded. She watched her daughter silently until she felt a light pressure on her cheek. Smiling she turned her head and kissed Chuu's lips. Another year begun. It was going to be the fourth with Chuu and Rinku. Luckily little Tsubaki was healthy and the four of them will hopefully have a nice live together...


End file.
